1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike non-rechargeable, primary batteries, rechargeable batteries can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Lower capacity rechargeable batteries that use single battery cells may be used as power sources for various portable electronic devices such as cellular phones or camcorders. Higher capacity rechargeable batteries that use tens of battery cells connected to each other in a battery pack may be used as power sources for driving motors such as in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV).
Rechargeable batteries are manufactured in various shapes, and representative shapes thereof may include a cylindrical shape and a prismatic shape. Rechargeable batteries are generally configured such that an electrode assembly which is formed by interposing a separator serving as an insulator between positive and negative electrodes, and an electrolyte solution are housed in a case, and a cap plate is installed in the case. Electrode terminals are connected to the electrode assembly and then exposed to the outside through the cap plate.
In some cases, a gap is formed between the electrode terminal and the cap plate, and the electrolyte solution may infiltrate through the gap. As described above, the infiltration of the electrolyte solution through the gap between the electrode terminal and the cap plate may cause an electrical short between the electrode terminal and the cap plate, resulting in deterioration of the battery and reducing the battery capacity. The electrolyte solution may also leak outside through the gap between the electrode terminal and the cap plate, causing corrosions to various elements installed outside the battery. In addition, external moisture may flow into the case through the gap.